


Scorching

by Turnandfacethepaige



Series: Seven [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I have no idea what to tag this as, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnandfacethepaige/pseuds/Turnandfacethepaige
Summary: Lance couldn't breathe, each breath scorching him





	Scorching

The heat was scorching, soaking him to the bone.

His breathing stuttered, wet and gasping, as he struggled to pull in air to his shaking lungs. He was dripping, sweat washing away the fear and trepidation in a layer of damp lust and throbbing desire.

A flick of a wrist sent him keening, choking on his spit, gasping around unsaid pleas.

He heard a hum of satisfaction hovering above him and he peered through hooded lids to see Lotor, a purple smudge above him, eyes glittering in saffron lust, fanged teeth shining in the dim light as his tongue traced them slowly with a carnal promise. From where he was, Lance saw the slick sheen of saliva that was spread across his lips and coated his tongue.

Lance opened his mouth to speak - what he wanted to say he had no idea - but then Lotor's hand was wrapped around him and every sense of logic that remained fled.

Lotor had kept him like this for hours, days, weeks, _forever_ , on the edge of release and breaking the dam, and pulling away just before Lance could cum.

He laughed softly, running slender fingers between Lance's spread thighs, rippled black and purple with lovebites, smeared and damp with lube and sweat and grinned when Lance whimpered.

'You look so good like this.'

Lance wondered, blearily, what he looked like. His body wet and trembling, nipples puffy and pink, lips swollen and gasping for air, his face red and streaked with desperate tears and even more depserate eyes.

His dick was rigid against his stomach, a puddle of pre on his trembling stomach, legs spread to let Lotor slot in close to him, let him stare down at him, take in the mess he'd reduced him to.

His mind was cracking, resolve fading, his only concentration  focused on Lotor; Lotor pressed to his thighs, his hand around him, and the **_heat_**  - the heat of him that radiated across Lance in waves, blazed across the soft, vulnerable thighs, chipped across his hipbones.

Lotor smiled, eyes gleaming, beginning to slowly jerk Lance off, smile growing wider when Lance gave a hiccuped, weak moan, eyes fluttering shut.

'Good boy, such a _good_  boy.

His hand began to move faster, strokes moving in time to the beat that pulsated through Lance. He leant closer, cupping his head with his free hand, holding him so he couldn't move away, couldn't throw his head back or gasp to the side.

'Look at me.' he whispered, voice velvet and silk and fur and reeking of scarlet lips and the sensual trappings Lance thought he would never experience. He looked into huge, gaping yellow eyes that pinned him down, dark with lust and something carnal and hungry.

Lotor's hand was going faster, whimpers beginning to choke Lance up, crying out when Lotor twisted his wrist _just there -_

Lotor leaned forward until he was lying on Lance, mouthing at the underside of his jaw, dragging his fangs across his pulse, his body solid against his own - and hot, hot, **_hot_**.

'Sweet boy.' Lotor whispered, hot and wet, curling around the shell of his ear, 'My sweet, sweet boy.'

It was too hot, too much. Lance couldn't breathe, each breath scorching him.

Heat was building in his stomach, almost physically painful, and Lotor started to move his hand faster, in a way that made Lance cry out and made his eyes roll in his head.

It was too hot, too hot, too hot -

Lotor breathed into his ear, 'Such a good boy.'

Lance gasped, his legs trembling as released loomed before him.

' _Cum for me.'_

Lance wailed as he fell over the edge, white spurting across his stomach, his heart racing beneath his skin - and he couldn't breathe,   **he couldn't breathe-**

His vision began to darken, his body falling away beneath him. As he started to drift away, Lotot's soft laughter echoed around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever written something out on paper and when it came to typing it up you realised how many times you wrote about thighs, because I have. At least my smut writing has improved a little since I last wrote a smut scene.  
> This is my first fic for Voltron, and I love Lotor and Lance so I had to do what I had to do.  
> I have a tumblr! Come and check me out at turn-and-face-the-paige


End file.
